Can I Check You Out?
by xxTemarixx
Summary: While at the library, Niou bets Marui that Akaya can't get the library girl's number using pick-up lines. Akaya learns that he shouldn't rely on a book to help him get a girl's number. /AkayaOC/


**A/N: This is just... I don't know. XD**

**Thanks to Fyerigurl for doing some editing. Go check out her Girls' Team fic. It's pure genius.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or these pick-up lines, but I do own my OC.**

* * *

><p>"Why don't I come here more often? This place is cool," Marui said, looking around the inside of the Kanagawa Library.<p>

The library was two stories with simple and creative decorations that created a quiet and calm atmosphere. It had the latest technologies and row after row of bookshelves, each one filled to the brim with different books. There was a Customer Service desk at the very back and a check out counter to their right.

"Why are we here again?" Kirihara grumbled.

"Since we don't have practice, Yukimura wanted us to watch you," Niou said. "And we have to work on a chemistry project."

"Sucks for you guys," Kirihara said, sticking his tongue out. Marui ruffled his hair.

"Be quiet and behave," he ordered. The trio found a table near the Customer Service desk and took out their homework.

Niou caught sight of a girl sitting at the Customer Service desk, bent forward and reading the back of a small book. Her black hair was in a messy bun and she had small, green rectangular glasses. Her caramel eyes stayed focused on the book as she scribbled something down.

"Marui," Niou poked the redhead.

"What?" Marui answered, glancing at the second year who was ignoring them.

"There's Kato Satomi from Yanagi's class," he whispered. "I bet you that Akaya can't get her number using pick-up lines. If he does, I'll steal Sanada's hat."

Marui smirked and stuck out his hand. "I bet he can and if I lose, I'll steal Yukimura's jacket right off his shoulders."

"Deal."

The two shook hands and turned to their prey.

"Oh Akaya~" Marui grinned evilly.

"Yes Marui-senpai?" Kirihara sighed.

"Go try and get that girl's number," he said, pointing to Satomi.

"Why?"

"She's our age, and if you don't we'll prank one of the regulars and blame it on you," Niou answered.

Kirihara sighed again and stood up. "Fine."

He ruffled his hair and fixed his shirt, giving himself a 'bad boy' look. He would just sweet-talk her into giving him her number. It's not like he was going to call her or anything.

"Oh, and you have to use pick-up lines," Marui added, smirking.

"_What,_" Kirihara said in disbelief.

"Go on, you get eight tries," Niou said, pushing him. Kirihara took a deep breath and made his way to the counter.

-x-

Kato Satomi set her pen down and looked up to see some black-haired boy approach the desk. He looked ready to flirt and all she wanted to do was write these barcodes down and leave. Sometimes, volunteering could be a pain. However, she enjoyed messing with some of the people that tried to mess with her while she worked.

"Can I help you?" she asked once the boy was at the counter.

"I don't know much about the library, but I do know about checking out," he said in a flirty voice. Satomi raised an eyebrow.

"Do you have your library card?"

"No, but can I still check you out?"

Satomi inwardly smirked. "If you can see over this counter."

He blinked a couple times before walking away, unsure of what to say next.

-x-

"Attempt number one..." Niou smirked as Kirihara walked back towards the table.

"Failed," Marui sighed. "He'll get it though."

"Sure he will."

"That didn't work," Kirihara said, sitting down once he got to the table.

"Try another one," Marui tossed him a book that was titled _101 Nerdy Pick-up Lines_.

"That's cheating!" Niou stated in protest. Marui grinned triumphantly and crossed his arms.

"You never made up any rules."

"Okay, I have an idea!" Kirihara closed the book and stood up, an arrogant smirk on his face. "Let's roll."

-x-

Satomi raised an eyebrow as the same black-haired teen walked back up to the counter, smirking arrogantly.

"Is that a manual on the Rubik's cube?" He asked, pointing to one of the books next to her.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I need to check it out to learn something."

"And what do you need to learn?"

He leaned forward. "How I can do you like a Rubik's cube."

"Sorry, I'm unsolvable," she said, smirking.

"..."

He turned and walked away for the second time. Satomi leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms. He'd be back, and she'd have even more fun.

-x-

"Attempt number two..."

"Failed," Marui sighed again. "Akaya sucks at this."

"Well, he _does_ have six more tries," Niou pointed out.

"I will win this," Marui declared.

"Puri."

"She's tough," Kirihara said, slumping down in a seat when he arrived back at the table. He picked up the book again and flipped through it for new pick-up lines. "There's gotta be something good in here..."

He paused and scanned the page before smirking. He stood up and made his way to the Customer Service desk for his third attempt.

-x-

"What do you need now?" Satomi asked, leaning forward. Kirihara smirked, and leaned against the counter, propping himself up with his elbow.

"Baby, if you were words on a page, you'd be what they call fine print!" He whistled, low enough that he wouldn't get yelled at.

"And you're what they call large print," she deadpanned.

"But with a hard cover," he continued.

"Mine's harder."

She inwardly cheered when his jaw dropped. He stood there dumbfounded, unable to come up with another pick-up line. Once again, he turned and walked away. Satomi kept her eyes trained on his back as he walked over to Niou and Marui.

_Those two..._

-x-

"I guess the third time isn't the charm," Niou said, smirking. "I'm gonna love practice tomorrow."

"Shut up Niou," Marui hissed. "You knew Kato-chan was going to be a tough one to crack."

"No I didn't," Niou smiled innocently.

Kirihara arrived at the table, picked up the book, and hit himself in the head.

"That was just... disturbing," he shuddered.

"Kato-chan is tricky, huh?" Niou said. The second year glared at him.

"Shut up. I have another idea."

Marui shook his head. "Oh boy..."

-x-

Satomi blinked when she saw him come back up to the counter, this time he wore a smile. Not a smirk, a smile.

"You know..." He picked up a nearby broken pencil. "Life without you would be like a broken pencil. Pointless."

Satomi inwardly smiled. He was persistent.

"And life _with_ you is pointless," she retorted, a small smile on her lips.

"Not when I have you," he said, leaning closer.

"But you don't have me."

"I will," he persisted.

"Not with that argument you won't."

The boy sighed and walked away, shoulders drooped and his head down. _What is he trying to pull?_ Satomi wondered. She looked at Niou and Marui. _There must some sort of bet or challenge going on with those two knuckleheads._

-x-

"You are halfway to Screwedville," Niou grinned, looking up from the chemistry notes he was writing.

Marui glared at him. "He'll come through." He paused. "Maybe."

"For a genius, you're pretty stupid."

"For a trickster, you're pretty dense."

"How?"

Marui smirked. "You've been taking notes from the wrong book."

-x-

Instead of going back to the table, Kirihara went to go grab a drink. He had another idea that just might work but he wanted to give her a little time. His first attempt at sweet-talking her had failed, but he would definitely prevail this time. He finished his drink and headed back to the Customer Service counter to flirt with the girl. He approached the counter and leaned against it again

"Can you do me a favor?" he asked, smiling innocently.

The girl looked up from her book. "What is it?"

"Can you tell me where the atlases are?"

"Reference, aisle twelve," she said before looking back down at her book.

"Good, I need a map because I got lost in your eyes," he stated, reaching out to tilt her chin towards him and gazing into her eyes.

"Great, now go get that book and find yourself," she smiled, brushing his hand away. "And do so somewhere else, pretty boy."

-x-

"This. Is. Terrible." Kirihara groaned, throwing himself into a chair next to Marui. "I'm making a fool of myself because she just won't let me hit on her."

"Correction, she won't let you hit on her successfully," Niou said, grinning. "Three more attempts."

"You got this Akaya," Marui encouraged.

"You just don't want to die," Niou stated.

"Why would Marui-senpai die?" Kirihara asked.

"No reason," Marui replied quickly. "But you're gonna die by one of the Three Demons if you don't get her number."

Kirihara threw a nearby eraser at Marui before standing up and heading back to the Customer Service counter. His hips swayed a little and he ruffled his hair to make himself look hotter.

"This will be good..." Niou laughed.

-x-

Kirihara walked up to the desk for what seemed like the millionth time and glanced at the computer. The girl was typing quickly, glancing at a nearby binder every few seconds.

"You know, you type fast," he stated.

"Your point?" she asked, not even sparing him a glance.

He smirked perversely and wiggled his eyebrows as he said, "What else can you do with those fingers?"

She paused before replying, "Wouldn't you like to know."

He leaned closer. "How about you show me?"

"How about not."

-x-

"Things aren't looking bright for you," Niou said smugly.

"Shut up, you arrogant bastard," Marui retorted, glaring at him. "He has two more tries."

"This next one better work," Kirihara said, sitting down at the table and grabbing the pick-up lines book. He flipped through the pages he hadn't read and his face lit up when he found a good one. He stood up and hurried to the counter.

"He's gonna fail," Niou said."

"We're gonna fail if we don't get this project done."

-x-

Kirihara arrived at the counter and looked at the girl. She looked up from whatever she was doing to answer him.

"Are those tables free over there?" he asked, pointing to a pair empty tables a few feet away.

"Yeah, why?"

"I need to do my homework."

"Then do it."

"You're like my homework, y'know?"

"Oh, I am?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'll slam you on the table and do you all night long."

She blushed slightly. Kirihara grinned. This was the one!

"Sorry, but my nights are booked."

He mentally face-palmed before walking away. This was a disaster.

-x-

"One more chance!" Niou grinned gleefully as Kirihara walked away, angry and annoyed.

"He will definitely get it this time," Marui said, though he wasn't so sure.

"Give me paper." Kirihara demanded, standing in front of Marui.

"Uh, why?" Niou asked.

"Just give me paper!"

"Alright alright," Marui said, giving him some paper. "Go get her."

-x-

Satomi wondered if he was ever going to give up. This was the... eighth time he was up here? She wasn't sure, but the way Niou and Marui looked told her that this attempt was important.

Kirihara scribbled something on it as he walked up to the counter for the final time.

"Hey, I need help," he said, setting the paper down. She raised an eyebrow and grabbed the paper, reading it.

"The Sun and the Earth?" she questioned.

"Yeah, since I must be the Sun and you must be the Earth, cause the closer we get, the hotter you become."

"The Earth is in aisle six," she said, ignoring his pick-up line.

"And what's in aisle nine?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Not the Sun."

He sighed and turned away, defeated. Before he could walk away, Satomi scribbled something on a piece of paper and handed it to him.

"Here."

He turned and looked at it, and Satomi knew that was what he was looking for as soon as his eyes went wide.

"Thanks," he winked, grabbing the paper and heading back to the Niou and Marui.

_Heh, sucker, _she thought with a smirk.

-x-

"I got it!" Kirihara exclaimed.

"Damn it," Niou cursed.

"In your face!" Marui shouted, jumping up and doing an in-your-face-dance. "You're gonna die tomorrow!"

"I hate you." Niou glared at the redhead before packing up. Marui helped him and Kirihara stood there smugly. Once they were all packed up, the trio headed out. They walked through the crowded streets, most people on their way home after a long day at work.

Kirihara examined the phone number, shifting his tennis bag on his shoulder.

"You know, this number looks familiar," he said, holding it up in the air and squinting his eyes.

"Let me see it," Niou said, snatching it from the second year. He looked over it and started laughing before showing it to Marui. The third year paled as he read the digits scribbled neatly across the paper and looked at Niou in horror.

"What's going on?" Kirihara asked. Niou stopped walking and leaned against a pole for support as he began to double over in laughter.

"T-This isn't her phone number," he choked out, clutching his stomach.

"Huh?"

"It's the library's phone number!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: :D**


End file.
